Grey Ghost Holidays
by WingsOfMorphius
Summary: Silly Little DannyVal Christmas poem, don't mind me people....


This is my entry to the Grey Ghost Holiday Contest. Not sure if it counts, but you can't say I didn't try! ;

**Grey Ghost Holidays**

Twas a week before Christmas

And a cold winter's day

Where young Danny sat thinking

Of Miss Valerie Grey

_'What can I get her?' _

The boy helplessly pondered

Never noticing the girl

As upon him she wandered

The target was so tempting

Valerie couldn't resist

So she scooped up a snowball

And… well, you get the gist

A battle pursued the unjust attack

Waging for three hours straight

It ended when Valerie noticed the time

"Ohmigosh, is it really that late?!"

Spotting the clouds gathered above

Dan suggested she come home with him

Reluctant to part, Val quickly agreed

And they left as the sky began to dim

Snow was falling before they arrived

At a house that was most brightly lit

Removing her coat, Val asked for a phone

"I should call dad before he throws a fit"

Assuring Damon that she was alright

Val decided to wait the storm out

Her father consented and Valerie hung up

Just as Danny let out a loud shout

Fearing the worse, to the kitchen she fled

Where Val found a most bizarre sight

Danny was armed with a mop and a scowl

With a fudge creature, locked in a fight

Danny sighed to the girl when his foe was no more

"Mom mistook ecto samples for cream…"

"Are you alright?" Val asked, trying not to laugh

For the Fentons made one wacky team

"Fine." Dismissed Danny, pointing out two mugs.

"I made cocoa, to help warm us up."

Brightening at the chocolate drink bring offered

Valerie eagerly reached for a cup.

She froze when another hand rested on hers

And glanced up to see Danny bright red

"Sorry." He muttered, snatching the other mug

Before to the living room he fled

Her stomach atwitter, the ghost hunter followed

Joining her classmate in front of the tree

Sipping their drinks, neither teens said a word

Before Val's question broke the serenity.

"Where is your family?" She asked, looking around

As if half-expecting them to randomly appear

"Last minute shopping." Was Danny's reply

"And a side trip, to see some reindeer."

Fighting a smile, Valerie chose not to ask

And glanced around the living room instead

She was amused at the house's normalcy

Given the Fenton's career of hunting the dead.

Turning back to her host, Val smiled gently

When she found him in deep thought yet again

_'He's so cute when he's stuck' _She told herself fondly

As she wondered what could have once been

There was no denying her feeling for Danny

Were more then a friend's really should be

But Valerie was afraid that if she acted again

Ghosts would attack her crush mercilessly

Val shivered at the thought of dragging the boy

Into the lifestyle she'd chosen to live

Danny needed someone less risky to love him

Someone who to accept all that he had to give

"Cold?" Danny asked when the felt the girl shake

Concern written all over his face

Before she could deny, Danny pulled her in close

Causing Valerie's heart to race

But Valerie couldn't push herself away from him

In spite of the voice yelling inside of her head

Resting against his shoulder, the girl listened close

As Danny sighed to himself, then said;

"I never used to like Christmas, you know

Thanks to my parents and their fight

But last year I learned a lesson

So now I'm trying to do this right.

"I want to make sure this Christmas

That my loved ones know I care

After everything I've put them through

It's the least I can do to make things fair.

"Almost everyone else was easy

But I don't know what to impart

One girl who's really special

And who holds a place in my heart."

Danny hugged Valerie close as he said this

And she watched him with wide eyes

As he gazed sadly at the Christmas Tree

Breaking through Val's hunter guise.

"I know she doesn't feel for me

The same way as I feel for her

But I can't help but love her all the same

And hope that some day she'll concur."

Her pulse quickening, Val swallowed

And pulled out of Danny's embrace

Biting her lip, she selected her words

Before gently stating her case.

"Maybe she does feel the same."

Valerie started in a very careful way.

"But there's something she's involved in

That makes it too dangerous to stay."

"I don't care." Danny insisted with a frown

"Since she's worth all the trouble she may bring."

"But she might." Valerie said stubbornly

"Which is why she won't do or say a thing."

"And maybe I already knew this

And I accept the choice she's made.

But I hope she'd tolerate my worries

Before a more grave price gets paid"

"She can take care of herself!" Val said stiffly

Not liking what Danny had implied

"I know." The boy said with a caring look

"I just wish she didn't have to try."

Val sulked a little at this comment

And was about to put Danny in his place

When the boy suddenly reached out

And gently touched her face.

"You say you don't want me to get hurt.

But maybe I can say the same for you

You're still very human, Valerie

No matter what you can do."

Her protests dying on her tongue

Valerie looked up into Danny's gaze

And felt herself lean into his touch

Contrasting the hunter no ghost could faze

Danny's breath brushed against her lips

And Valerie's resolve started to crack

But just as she began to close her eyes

A voice called out "WE'RE BACK!"

Jumping apart, the teens vividly blushed

As the Fentons sauntered in

Maddie and Jazz hauling presents

As Jack ate from a fudge tin

"What have you kids been up to?"

Maddie asked, her voice knowing and sly

"Nothing!" Danny growled out with a blush

As Valerie felt herself die.

Just my luck… Val thought bitterly

Unable to meet anyone's eyes.

Seeing this, Danny grinned sheepishly

"Maybe we should say our goodbyes…?"

Sighing slightly, Valerie complied to this

In a rather curt, impatient tone

"Merry Christmas to all

Now will you all leave us alone?!"


End file.
